Slot machines are highly profitable for casinos in the United States. In 1997, they accounted for more than $10 billion of total casino revenue. With individual slot machines typically earning between $50 and $150 per day, slot machines often account for well over one-half of the overall profits of most casinos. If past performance is any indication, interest in slot machines is growing. This can be attributed in large part to the development of electronic-type slot machines, such as those simulating various video poker games. Many players find video poker machines to be a more interesting alternative to traditional slot machines because they allow the player to make decisions throughout the game.
The earliest devised draw poker machines basically replicated a game of cards played at a table. More specifically, after placing a wager on a hand (i.e., inserting a predetermined number of coins) early video poker machines dealt playing cards from a standard fifty-two (52) card poker deck and displayed a single five (5) card hand to the player on a display screen. Thereafter, the player selected which of the five (5) playing cards he wanted to hold. Replacement cards were then dealt and displayed. Finally, the machine determined the player's winnings or the resulting five card hand based on a conventional poker hand ranking scheme.
These and other features of the systems and methods disclosed herein will become more readily apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the embodiments taken in conjunction with the drawings.